


Scarlet Witch Smut-Shots

by loverbirds



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 12:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30072189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loverbirds/pseuds/loverbirds
Summary: Smutty one-shots of the beloved Scarlet Witch:)Can get VERY kinky -choking / mommy-dom / bondage / exhibitiondegradation / orgasm controlWanda very much manipulates her powers to play with her prey.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Reader, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Scarlet Witch Smut-Shots

mmmmmmmmmmmmm


End file.
